rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-34358266-20180118040502
Hey I got a question for you guys regarding Cinder. Given how volume 5 episode 13 ended with Cinder's glowing eye (showing she's the fall maiden) started to stop glowing right before Raven froze her and she fell into a bottomless pit, do you think it's possible that Raven's final two attacks (the head attack opening she got from Vernal and freezing Cinder's body) might've killed the grimm she got from Salem to extract and obtain the fall maiden's powers? And maybe as a result caused her to somehow lose the fall maiden's powers without killing her (since she didn't become a maiden by normal means)? I think from what we've seen on how Cinder got the fall maiden's powers in Volume 3, it looked pretty obvious that Cinder clearly didn't get the fall maiden's power on her own. I know from what my understanding of the maidens is (please correct me if I'm wrong) that whenever the current maiden dies a new and younger girl inherits the maiden's powers, however in Cinder's case, no one has ever successfully extracted a part of the maiden's powers while the current maiden is still alive, or used a grimm glove (whatever that thing was) to obtain it for that matter... What do you guys think? Is it possible in your opinion or am I overthinking things? Personally I think it could lead to more interesting developments in her character. I mean, we heard her mention that she only viewed herself as worthy of possessing all if any of the maiden's powers and no one else. She mocked Raven for having the spring maiden's powers saying that the previous spring maiden must've made a mistake (or she at least feels somewhat threatened that someone as experienced as Raven is one of the maidens). Furthermore, if she is really is beat up after fighting Raven like how she sustained serious damage from Ruby's silver eyes during the season finale of volume 3, I can't help but wonder if Cinder whom has already crossed the line for the sake of power (via the grimm arm), how much further can she go for the sake of that power. P . S . While I know some of you are thinking or want Ruby to be the next fall maiden it wouldn't surprise me if Emerald would wound up inheriting it. From all the interactions Cinder has had with the other female characters, it seems like she is the closest with Emerald. - 1 If Salem could extract and obtain the maiden's powers into her own body she probably would've done it a long time ago rather than use Cinder - 2 Neo hasn't reappeared in RWBY since Volume 3 - 3 As far as I can tell so far she seems hostile with almost every other female character (at least with Salem she doesn't seem to always be super comfortable with her, maybe it's because its her superior I don't know). - 4 It seems since the fall of Beacon, the two have gotten a little closer in the sense that Emerald spoke and voiced Cinders' opinions and responded for her back when she couldn't talk from the damage she sustained from Ruby when I look back at the events of Volume 4. As everyone can tell, Emerald is absolutely loyal to Cinder. As well as when Cinder asked Emerald to make illusions of a defeated Ruby when she was rehabilitating her body. Whew~ Geez my brain is fried after finishing this, but I'm glad I finally got this out! ^_^